Ataner X Natsuhiko
by Ataner
Summary: Starting with the SanAntonio Armadillo test... the Revolver-User Girl never loved a man such as Hiruma... but by accident, she loves... NATSUHIKO TAKI! Btw, sorry for my crappy English.


Eyeshield 21 char & story (c) Yusuke Murata Riichiro Inagaki

Ataner & Ryouka (c) Me!

--

SanAntonio – Armadillo Tryout - Guest Room

"A... tan... ner-chan... could you pass me the water...??"

said a man with a shaking voice.

"Why you're so nervous like this, last year you already tried too! What do you need to be so nervous, stupid!?"

replied a young girl named Ataner and throwing the bottle to the man.

"Fufufu... you're very incredible, Ata-san. You should be a quarterback. Sadly there's no in my school... and, your throw is very perfect, from how you throw, it's very good!"

that man replied again- he's Ataner big brother.

"Fuh, no need to fooled me. Even no sports club will receive me."

Said Ataner, then came back to sit.

Then, a man passed them,- no. But a fight they heard. A girl and a man.

"... R.. Ryouka, if I may know, who is that guy?"

asked Ataner.

"fuh, good thing to ask. He's Taki Natsuhiko, an idiotic who fails every time he's joining this test. And I recommened you, do not come near h... HIIMM?! ATA-CHAAAAANNNN!!"

Then, Ryouka ran as fast as he can, to the guy named Taki Natsuhiko, who's next to his little sister.

"Uuum... I guess you're... Taki Natsuhiko... eh? Well, if you're not or if you, please give this or receive it..."

said Ataner blushing, then she give Natsuhiko a piece of paper.

Then, she come back to her seat.

"Uuh... what's wrong, Ryou-chan?"

asked Ataner happily.

"... Dont say that... YOU LIKE HIM?!"

said Ryouka, like in the first time, with a shaking voice, than pointing a man called Taki Natsuhiko.

"Yup. Have any prob?"

Replied Ataner.

"OF COURSE I HAVE!! HE'S THE MOST IDIOTIC PERSON I'VE MET AND I BET YOU'LL BE SUFFERING IF YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND LIKE HIM. HE'S AN IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!!"

Answer Ryouka,- with tears on his eyes.

"You're so sister complex, I wanna live in my own place! AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, PLEASE DO NOT BULLY HIM ON THE TEST OR ELSE."

Said Ataner, with holding a revolver.

"Dont worry, I'll try..."

Replied Ryouka.

"Now, good. And by the way... the test is starting soon, you better come to the room. Bye, and good luck."

Replied Ataner.

Ryouka only replied with waving his hand.

With the result of his brother fails on the test, his brother came back to school for the summer-school. So then... she never met Taki again- no news along the summer. After that, schools begin.

Demon High School - Door

"Aah... this 1st year class is so annoying... hey, Ryouka... I wonder if that Taki-guy... is okay. I want to meet him."

Asked Ataner to Ryouka.

"O-uh.. yeah-"

"And, why didnt you join the American Football club, even though you do very like American Football?" asked Ataner, again. Cut Ryouka's sentence.

"Nah, I wont. Even they won so many leagues... I will stand in Armadillos. Dont worry."

Replied Ryouka.

"FUCKING BEARDY! WHERE'S HE?!"

shout a man with a very big sound.

"If I may know, Ryouka... who is he?"

Asked Ataner.

"The one who shouts before? He's Hiruma Yoichi. The most violent person ever in this school..."

Replied Ryouka.

"I wonder what he's look like, and what's his club on..."

Asked Ataner, then she run to the field where Hiruma was, Ryouka ran follow his sister.

"... Ta-taki... Taki Natsuhiko, are you?"

Asked Ataner to the man who is scholded by Hiruma.

"... you're this fucking beard-guy fan?"

Asked Hiruma with holding a gun and eating bubble-gum.

"... Challenge me, fucking elfed guy...?"

Replied Ataner with taking a revolver in her skirt pocket.

"ATANER ARAWA... I SAID... DO NOT-..."

BAANNGG!!

Too late- Ryouka couldnt stop his sister from her likes on fighting with guns-type people.

"You're not bad, fucking beard-guy fan."

Replied Hiruma.

"STOP THIS FIGHT!"

Shouted Mamori.

"BASTARD, FUCKING MANAGER, GET THE HELL OUT FROM HERE!"

Replied Hiruma.

"... eh.. so... what do you need here?"

Asked Mamori.

"Well, for a moment, may I talk to Taki?"

Asked Ataner.

"Taki? Suzuna Taki or Natsuhiko Taki? They both brother and sister, heheh..."

Replied Mamori.

"Hmm... Natsuhiko Taki??"

Then Ataner walks toward to Natsuhiko.

"Im sorry if I being rude, would you be my... boyfriend?!"

Asked Ataner with bowing herself.

"NOOOOOO!!'

Shouted Ryouka, so big.

"Another fucking idiot man, huh."

Said Hiruma while sitting on the bench.

"I hope if you're not mad, so I guess... yes?"

Replied Natsuhiko.

"Yay Im so happy! Well, dont worry, I'll kick this fucking elf guy... with my shooting with revolver ability."

Replied Ataner.

"Another idiot girl who gonna be his babysitter, eh?"

Replied Hiruma. "Ya-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha...!!" laughed him.

"Im not, Im JUST PROTECT HIM FROM YOU, BASTARD HUMAN! FUCKING ELF!"

Shout Ataner then shot a bullet, but Hiruma just shield him with his bazooka.

"We'll meet again, tomorrow. Fucking girl."

Replied Hiruma with waving his hand.

"I'll accept the challenge."

Said Ataner.

"... so, you're a couple?"

asked Sena who just came.

"maybe... and by the way, you're Sena, right? Im a new transfer student, glad to meet you, Sena-kun! Im Ataner."

Replied Ataner and shake Sena's hand.

Deimon High School – Day 2

"Natsu-chaaannn!!"

shout Ataner and come to Natsuhiko class.

"Let's go home together!"

Shout Ataner again.

"What about your challenge with that Hiruma?"

Asked Natsuhiko.

"Nah, dont worry. That asshole guy will die."

So this is the end of my story, and this is my Eyeshield 21 FF ever :.

Even Natsuhiko is idiot, I dont care. I think he's a nice guy, though.


End file.
